Caterina Venables
Early life Caternia was born on June 28, 1725 to a rich father and to a house mother. At the age of 10 she and her family moved to England due to a civil war in Rome. Then she attended to a school for ladies only, but one day she was walking down the street she met a gentlemen name Ishmael “Killer Angel" Venables. Soon both of them fell in love together, Ishmael asked her to be with him in order to be married. She accepted it and spent her life with Ishmael. British's finest ShieldMaiden Before she met Ishmael, she served in a womens' regiment, was part of the Shield Maiden and she was truely a sacred warrior to the king. Then she met Mel at some ball. They fell in love together as Caterina tells Mel her stories being ShieldMaiden. Raid on Spanish Lands During the time, her boyfriend Ishmael asked her to go on a raid with her, and she agreed. When they both arrive the land of Spain along with Ishmael's English Vikings, they ran into the town and raid all the Spanish goods including their Spanish plans. Until they ran into Spanish cavalry and Ishmael order a shield wall so they could defend from few Spanish. Owner of Venables's Tavern As Caternia was walking down she saw a African American man putting some boards up and she walked by him "Hello, and What's going in here with the tavern?", "Ma'am, I Afraid my manager left and decided to shut it down, and I believe I'll need a manager." "Perhaps, I could be manager! And I would be happier to name it the Venables's Tavern!. Married At the age of 19, she was proposed by Ishmael after the war he fought in was the. Great War of Law's Brigade and EITC. Her parents even came to her wedding to watch her get marry by the naval officer, she smiles as she and Ishmael share both of her their kisses. Pregnancy In 1739, She announce her pregnancy to her husband when he was away fighting the enemy at Kingshead, she was quite happier to have a child as her sister came and help her prepare everything for the child. Til one day in 1741, her water began to broke, her sister took her to the Royal Navy hospital as her husband came home to be with the family and his unborn child. After hours of pushing, she finally saw her child as she hold her in her arms, so the family decided to name her Margeant Venables. Second Child In 1743, Ishmael was home with his wife and daughter as she felt that her child will be a son, and Ishmael was happier to be a father again. Couple days later, she gave birth to a beautiful son, Ishmael was happier and decided to name him Ishamel. Third Child In 1746, She and her sister and her children were at home til her water broke. They rushed her in and after hours she gave birth to another girl and she name her Lagertha. Welcomed Guest During their time in Nassau, Ishmael and Caterina love their new home in Nassau. She ask Ishmael if they want another wife, because an Earl could get two wives, he agreed with her. So the couple were joined by a princess of gotaland name Aslaug Venables. So the couple ask if the princess would like to stay in Nassau with them, she agreed to stay. Ishmael knew that he would get two wives to be with him. Photos